Fractured
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Mysterious college girls are the epitome of a challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Racing through the snow covered streets of her small town, Spencer Hastings tried her best to keep her purse settled on her shoulder, her feet stepping through the wet and dirtied ice pockets that had formed throughout the cold day. She was so late for a meeting with her college professor, and the hundreds of Christmas walking around town were not helping her get there any faster.

She slammed through The Brew's entrance doors and smiled to her friends seated by the counter. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Half hour," the shortest shrugged. "Your professor is back by the couches."

Spencer hurriedly nodded her head and rushed back through the people, smoothing down her frizzed hair when she saw the older man sitting with a coffee in his hand. "Professor Harst, hi."

"Hello Spencer," he nodded, looking to the brunette that sat across from him. "We'll finish this another time, yes?"

The nineteen year old's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, did I interrupt something? I thought we said six."

The other brunette that had been sitting stood up shaking her head, her dark eyes catching those of the younger girl that stood there. If only she knew that the one look made Spencer's breath catch in her throat. "No, it's my fault. I saw him sitting alone and thought I could talk to him about an essay I handed in," she smiled. "He's all yours."

Spencer gave a shaky nod of the head to the beautiful girl as she walked away.

"Ms. Hastings?"

"Right," she smiled, breathing out a sigh of relief as she sat down across from the English professor.

Twenty minutes later, the college freshman made her way back toward her friends who had found themselves seats near the windows in the front of the coffee house. "So what's up, guys?"

Hannah gestured to the stage with her coffee cup in hand. "There's a new singer here tonight. Aria said she's supposed to be good."

Spencer looked up to see the same brunette beauty holding a guitar on a stool, her hands coming up to fix the microphone before her. The Hastings girl bit back her smile, her eyes raking over her body dressed in black.

She was gorgeous.

"Hi everyone," the mystery girl smiled. "My name is Emily, and I'm new to Rosewood. I heard that this coffee house is pretty known for the singers who come on Saturday nights so I thought I'd try it out."

Spencer found herself straight out staring at the attractive brunette as she sang, not noticing the girls behind her staring and laughing at the look of fascination she had written on her face.

"You ok there, Spence?"

The genius girl faltered, her head turning to face her friends. "What? Yeah."

Aria smiled around her coffee cup. "You see something you like?"

Spencer glared at the shorter girl and stole the scone from her plate. "Yeah, this looks pretty good." She took a bite before putting it back on her friend's plate, wiping her hands on the napkin near her.

"I hate you," the brunette growled, taking the treat and hiding it behind her coffee cup.

"Go talk to her," the swimmer at the table suggested, taking a napkin from the pile in the center of the table. "She's cute."

Spencer swallowed the pastry in her mouth before taking a peek back at the singing girl, applauding along with the rest of the crowd when she hit her final note.

"Scared?"

"Scared of what?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

Hannah shrugged. "Of how pretty she is. Could be intimidating."

Spencer shook her head. "No."

"So go talk to her," Aria suggested. "Might want to hurry though. Em looks like she's ready to pounce."

Sending a quick glare to the girls around the table, Spencer collected her things. "Ok I'm leaving. You guys aren't fun anymore," she sighed, spinning around only to crash into the singer. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

Emily shook her head, picking up the guitar case that had fallen from her hand. "It's not a problem."

Spencer's lips thinned out as she casually nodded her head. "You were good," she smiled, gesturing to the microphone that was now being taken over by a twenty year old with his glasses ten times as big as his eyes. "Did you write that song?"

"No, actually an ex of mine did. She's majoring as a creative writer so I thought I'd have her write some stuff for me," the brunette smiled. "She's pretty good."

The Hastings girl could feel herself growing more and more nervous as the older girl stared intently into her eyes, gently traveling down her body as time grew older. "So um, do you go to Hollis?"

"Yeah," Emily nodded, walking over to the barista behind the counter to order a coffee to go. "I transferred from Oneonta over in New York. The music program here is a lot better."

"So you're majoring in guitar?"

Emily nodded, thanking the barista as she paid him. "I'm double majoring in vocals and guitar, and minoring in music law. What about you?"

Spencer shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a freshman, I'm doing all of my mandatory classes first. I start my classes for law next year."

"You wanna be a lawyer?"

"Yeah," the Hastings girl smiled, finding it interesting that they both ere going into common fields. "It's kind of a family business. Both of my parents are lawyers, and my sister just got her degree."

Emily pursed her lips, following the younger girl out into the snowing night. "So do you actually want to do it or is it just to please your parents?" The older girl turned around, smiling to the pretty girl who was trying to find the courage to keep talking to her. "Are you a virgin?"

Spencer's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Emily shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee. "I don't know, you act like a virgin. It's a valid question."

"How exactly do I act like a virgin?"

"Nervous, arms folded over your chest like you're defending yourself and closing yourself off even though you were the one to talk first," the brown eyed girl shrugged. "Simple things."

Spencer scoffed, quickly unfolding her arms and letting one hand grasp the handle of her purse that hung from her shoulder. "Well I'm not a virgin."

Emily's eyes crinkled as she smiled. "Ok."

"Are you a virgin?" the younger girl challenged.

The brunette grinned, slowly backing away from the genius student. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she winked, walking down the street toward the college.

Spencer frowned as the older girl walked away, the snow gathering in her ebony hair as the weather grew colder.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer sighed, stealing her coffee back from her friend as they walked out of the math building. "I don't see why you're still talking about it."

"You're the one who keeps bringing it up," the shorter girl laughed. "I'm just going along with it."

The genius brunette frowned, keeping up with the art major's pace. Her feet stepped through the puddles that lined the pavement, her fingers brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She hadn't realized she had been talking so much about the mysterious girl who she had spoken to at the coffee shop a few days prior.

Emily was her name. A sweet and angelic name that definitely didn't fit with her dark, bluesy singing exterior.

"Are you going to ask her out?"

Spencer rolled her eyes, following her friend off the college campus and into their town. "Why would I ask her out? She made fun of me."

Aria made a face. "She did not."

"She called me a virgin," the genius groaned.

The younger girl shrugged her shoulders, pulling the door to the restaurant open. "I thought it was funny."

Spencer glared at her friend before sitting down at their reserved table.

Hannah watched as Spencer hung her purse on the back of her chair. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine," she quickly dismissed.

Aria shook her head when her blond friend glared over to her, and her curled hair shook underneath the beanie that covered her head. "That hot Emily girl has been eating at her."

Spencer's hands slammed down. "Aria, come on!"

"If she were actually eating at her, I doubt she'd be complaining."

The Hastings girl glared at the blond, hearing her shorter friend laugh at the sexual innuendo given. "Thank you, Hannah."

"Oh my God," the brunette beside the genius girl breathed, a crazy grin plastered on her face. "She's right over there!"

Spencer was the last of the three to finally look over to the other side of the restaurant, seeing the beautiful brunette girl getting up from her seat along with a pretty blond who was taking one last sip of her soda, and the genius girl bit back her frown. She was a gorgeous, cheerleading type of girl and Spencer knew that it had to be the ex-girlfriend Emily had mentioned.

"Talk to her," the youngest at the table whispered. "She's coming this way."

"She's coming this way because the door is this way, Ar. Shut up."

"Emily!" the shortest girl called out, raising her hand into the air to get the beautiful girl's attention. "Over here!"

The brunette nodded to the table, her hand brushing the girl beside her as she wandered away. "Hi," she nodded politely, her smile growing as she bent down next to the familiar head she saw. "Hey virgin," she snickered, breathing hotly against her ear before standing back up.

Spencer forced herself not to shiver at the tone that was whispered into her ear.

"I remember you guys from the coffee house," Emily nodded, smiling to the girls that sat at the table. "How are you?"

Hannah smiled to the older girl from her seat. "We're good, would you guys like to sit? Our friend Emily couldn't make it so we have a couple chairs free."

The brunette girl gestured to the blue eyed blond that sat behind her. "I'm sorry I can't, we have a session down at the college to get to. We can't lose our time slot in the rehearsal hall." She brought the blond that was behind her a little closer to the table. "Jen, this is Spencer and her friends. Friends, this is Jen."

"Hannah."

"Aria," the shortest grinned.

Emily smiled politely to the girls that were staring up at her. "Well I guess I'll just catch up with you guys another time?" She winked at the genius girl that sat closest to her before turning to walk out of the restaurant.

The two girls at the table glared hard at the genius they sat beside.

Spencer's eyes widened. "What?"

"You didn't ask her out," the blond scoffed, reaching for her soda so she could take a sip.

The genius' jaw fell open, staring at her friends with wide eyes. "Did you not see she was with somebody? Besides, what did I say? I don't want to ask her out."

"Liar," Aria smirked.

"Hey virgin!"

Spencer's head fell into her hands at the call she heard from behind her before she slowly turned in her seat. "Yeah?"

Emily grinned, handing the younger girl a napkin. "She's my ex, don't worry about it. Take this."

The brunette slowly unfolded the piece of paper and felt her spine stiffen.

"It's called a phone number," the mysterious girl laughed, nudging her in the shoulder. "Text me when that cat lets go of your tongue."


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer quietly made her way through the apartment building, getting off of the staircase and walking out onto the fifth floor. The number she had been given the day before texted her within a minute of her message, giving her an address to go to when she had gotten out of class the next day.

She passed a twenty year old painting a woman with her dog in the corner of the hallway and an open door with heavy metal music blaring out into the hall, and the genius girl grimaced.

"You here for Emily?"

Spencer's head turned at a distant voice, her eyes catching a girl exiting an apartment near the end of the hall. "Yeah. Do you know her?"

The girl with the obviously dyed black hair hiked her thumb over her shoulder. "She's in here."

Nodding her thank you, the privileged girl readjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder as she walked inside. There was something about the older girl who intrigued her, and if going down to an apartment building on the edge of Philadelphia would give her information about the mysterious brunette, that's what she would do.

"Emily?" she questioned, walking further into the dark apartment, not seeing anyone as she entered. "Are you here?"

There was a dark laugh that caused the genius girl to spin around, noticing the dark haired girl sitting back against her couch in the living room. "Hey there, virgin."

Spencer refrained from rolling her eyes. "Hey." She frowned, inching closer to the girl dressed in black and the man who was holding her arm. "Are you getting a tattoo?" the brunette asked incredulously.

Emily grinned, nodding her head enthusiastically before glancing back to the boy at her side. "Yeah, a new one. You want?"

"I'm good," she denied.

The boy with a beanie on his head took a look at the new person in the apartment, licking the ring that was stuck in his lip. "Hot. She your new fuck toy?"

Emily hid her laughter as best she could when she saw Spencer immediately cross her arms over her chest as she grew uncomfortable. "Met her at the coffee shop on Saturday," the twenty-one year old grinned, winking at the genius girl who stood before the couch. "The fucking part is all up to her."

Spencer rubbed her hands down her arms.

"Come sit," the ivory girl smiled, patting the seat beside her. "I should only be a few more minutes."

The genius girl hesitated before sitting down on the plush couch, glancing out the curtained off window before smiling to the brunette beside her. "So you have more than one?"

Emily let her tongue flicker over her two front teeth before grinning to the brunette at her side, moving just slightly so she could show her her left shoulder blade. "Got this one a few months ago."

Trailing her fingers over the blackened skin, Spencer read the words.

_Fly with me._

"What does it mean?"

Emily gave a small shrug of the shoulders as she looked down to her arm where her newest tattoo was being finished up. "My father passed away last year and he had a plane," she stated almost whimsically, watching as the needle hit her skin. "It was his favorite thing to do when he had enough time off of work, and he taught me when I was sixteen."

Spencer's eyes wandered to where Emily's had been looking and watched as the man in the apartment cleaned up around the new tattoo. The dark, dreary musician had a soft side.

"You like?" the twenty-one year old asked, taking her arm from the tattoo artist and showing it to her new friend.

Spencer smiled at the bright blue and black ink that still looked a little wet, wanting to run her fingers over the freshly painted skin before the bandage was put over it to protect it.

Emily found herself smiling when she saw the serene look pass over the younger girl's face. "It's a blackbird," she nodded, her arm sticking back out so her artist friend could wrap it up.

"Why did you get this one?"

The brunette girl looked to her new friend, her brow with the diamond stud pierced in it raising slightly before she looked back to the man at her side. "I'll see you later and give you the money then, ok Mattie?"

"No problem," the older college student grinned, high-fiving the brunette girl before packing up his stuff and walking out.

"So," Emily smiled, grabbing Spencer's hand and pulling her up off the couch, "let me show you my guitar collection."


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer watched with a sense of childish giddiness running through her as she watched the older girl finger the strings of the red guitar, her heart beating fast. "This is your newest?"

The tattooed girl nodded.

"How do you have seven?"

Emily laughed, glancing back down to the instrument in her hands. "What do you mean 'how'?"

"Well they're expensive, right?" she asked.

The older brunette made a face before shrugging her shoulders. "I guess so. But money really isn't a problem."

Spencer looked around the bedroom with a snarky look on her face. "Really?"

Emily's laugh vibrated throughout the room when she saw the look cross her friend's face. "Shut the fuck up," she cackled. "I like this apartment."

"I'm sure you do."

The tattooed girl gave a wicked grin before her foot gently rubbed against Spencer's covered leg. "You don't like it here?" Her voice dropped an octave, dark eyes looking intensely at the younger brunette on her bed. "You don't think it's homey?"

"Of course it's homey," Spencer nodded convincingly, ignoring the foot climbing her leg. "With everything so tight and compact, how can it not feel that way?"

Emily smirked. "Virgin is a smartass."

Spencer felt herself blush at the touch of the older girl, letting Emily brush her hair back from her eyes and brush her fingers against her cheek. "Little bit."

Gently placing her newest guitar beside her on the bed, the twenty-one year old inched toward the edge of her bed to sit closer to her new friend. "You're pretty cute," she chuckled, nibbling into her bottom lip as she watched Spencer's gaze fall to it. "Wanna prove you're not a virgin?"

The younger girl let her eyes flutter shut at the feeling of the tattooed girl's fingers running down the side of her face, her breath hitching when their lips met.

She was gentler than Spencer had imagined, her accessorized hand threading its fingers through her curly hair as her tongue tentatively slipped into her mouth. She tilted her head, letting Emily dominate the kiss as her hands went to the guitarist's hips. "Well," she sighed, her eyes opening as she smiled to the chuckling twenty-one year old. "You're good at that."

Emily's lips tilted up into a grin, brushing her fingers through the ends of the younger brunette's hair. "You too."

"So? You gonna tell me now?"

"Tell you what?" the older brunette questioned, leaning back on her hands, fingers scrunching the blanket she sat on.

Spencer shrugged, reaching forward to dance her fingers along the soft hand of her new friend. "If you're a virgin."

Emily met the eyes of the beautiful girl and blew out a breath. "Technically."

"I'm sorry," the genius girl snorted, pursing her lips as she tried to process the vague answer. "How does the word 'technically' come into play here?"

Emily narrowed her eyes. "No one has ever put anything up inside of me. Good enough for you?"

Spencer's lips curled inward.

"It's ok," the older girl shrugged, sitting up straight and nudging the genius' shoulder with her fist. "I don't mind you asked."

"So why do you call me 'virgin'?"

Emily laughed. "Because you act like a virgin."

The Hastings girl slowly took her hand from the older brunette girl's and shook her head. "I don't get it," she laughed humorlessly. "Do you like me?" The guitarist had been giving her mixed signals from the moment she had met her.

"Of course I do."

Spencer looked timidly up into Emily's chocolate eyes. "Then why do you make fun of me?"

Emily frowned, moving closer to the beautiful genius she had met and tried not to roll her eyes. "Have you never been in a relationship where you had nicknames for each other? Virgin is your nickname."

"Doesn't sound very lovey dovey," she groaned.

Emily laughed. "If I kiss you again, will you shut up?"

Spencer hid her smile as the brunette girl took her into another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

They had spent the entire afternoon making out in Emily's nine bed, the petting lighter than the genius had expected from the tattooed and pierced twenty-one year old, but then again Emily had been surprising her since they had met. Emily had then made her a cup of tea to have as she wrote the first draft of a new song, sitting together in her living room for another hour and a half before Spencer took out her phone.

"Who're you talking to?"" the musician questioned, taking her eyes off her sheet music.

Spencer set her mug down on the coffee table before replying to the person who had texted her. "My friend Hannah said Aria is coming to get me for our study session at her apartment."

Emily looked to the younger brunette. "Does she know where to pick you up?"

"Yeah," Spencer nodded. "I gave her the address."

Setting down her guitar by the couch, Emily took the younger girl's chin between her thumb and forefinger and pressed a long kiss to her pink lips. "Are you sure you want to leave?" she whispered seductively, pouting before moving her kisses to the nineteen year old's cheek and the corner of her mouth.

Spencer gave a breathy chuckle before moving just out of the older brunette's grasp. "I have a huge bio test tomorrow," the nineteen year old smirked, seeing the disappointment on Emily's face. "I have to study."

"Well I was helping you study something else before, wasn't I?"

The Hastings girl took in a breath as she was straddled by her new tattooed friend, Emily rubbed against her as those calloused hands cupped themselves around her neck.

Emily gave a grin to the younger girl she straddled and let her dark hair create a curtain around their faces as she kissed Spencer again. "I'm a pretty good tutor, aren't I?"

Spencer heard a gasp leave the brunette guitarist's lips as she thrusted up against her, and her hands instinctively going to her hips. "Yeah," she grinned goofily, letting Emily nip at her chin and bottom lip. "More of a teacher than a tutor."

"Well thank you," the musician beamed.

She heard the phone buzzing beside her, and the younger brunette regretfully pulled away. "That's Aria."

Emily gave a small nod before getting up, helping her friend up from her spot on the couch and leading her towards her door. "Text me later, ok?"

Spencer's lips tilted up in the corners when the tattooed temptress pushed her back against the wall and gently tickled underneath her ear to get her to squirm. "Right when I'm home."

"Right away? Should I feel special?"

The genius made a face before shrugging her shoulders absently. "I would feel pretty special."

Emily grinned before opening her door for the nineteen year old. "See ya' later, virgin," she husked, her eyes shifting down to watch Spencer's ass as she walked out into the hallway and down toward the staircase.

Aria's eyes squinted as she tried to spot her friend in the crowd of people bustling around her car, her hand quickly reaching for the unlock button when Spencer came racing out of the nearest building. "Hey," she frowned, watching the genius fix her windswept hair. "You came all the way out to Philly for a lunch date?"

The older girl shook her head, buckling herself in as her friend pulled away from the curb. "I was at Emily's."

Aria's brown eyes bugged. "That was Emily's?"

"Yeah," Spencer stated carefully, making a face at her friend's tone. "I thought you wanted me to go out with her."

"We wanted you two to go on a date like regular people, not meet at her apartment for a fuck date."

The nineteen year old hastily shook her head, her fingers clenching around the sweater that she wore. "What are you talking about? I didn't have sex with her?"

Aria glanced accusingly to the older girl. "You're glowing."

Spencer blushed. "She kissed me."

The eldest of the Montgomery children frowned as she kept her stare out the windshield.

"Did you know she had a tattoo? Well she has two now," the brunette shrugged. "She was going to show me how to play the guitar but we got a little sidetracked."

"Do you know what you're doing?"

Spencer glanced at her short friend. "What do you mean?"

"She seems like the kind of girl who doesn't do relationships," Aria shrugged, turning onto the street that would lead them back to Rosewood. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

The brown eyed girl looked back out the windshield as she tried to process. "So at first you were practically pushing me into her arms, and now you think I should be careful around her?"

Aria rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying."

Spencer could have slapped the younger girl. She didn't even know if she wanted to be in a relationship with Emily in the beginning, but now that the sexy tattooed and pierced musician had brought her into her tangled web and kissed her so many times to make her lose track, she was being told she had to watch where she stepped?


	6. Chapter 6

Emily looked up from her music when a knock sounded beside her. "Hey," she smiled, recognizing the face before her. "What are you doing here?"

Aria gave a smile before sitting down on the closest couch. "Coffee run for me and the girls."

"Right," the brunette nodded. "The study session."

Aria began grinding her teeth in the back of her mouth when the older girl went back to her music, feeling anxiousness boil up from her stomach and settle heavily on her chest. "Listen, I actually wanted to talk to you."

Looking up from her newest line of music she had been working on for the past few hours, Emily let her pencil dangle between her fingers. "About?"

"I know what happened with Spence earlier."

Emily frowned. "What do you mean?"

Aria shook her head, holding the tray of coffee cups on her lap as she glanced down to it. "You don't seem like the kind of girl to be with someone like Spencer, and I'm just making sure that you know she's vulnerable. Spencer's a hell of a lot smarter than a lot of people, but she falls really crazy in love pretty fast, and it can compromise how she thinks and compartmentalizes."

Emily sat up straighter, her hand lifting the guitar off of her lap and setting it down on the ground. "Just so I understand what you're saying," she nodded, holding up a hand as if to silence the younger girl, "you don't want me to be with her."

"I just want to make sure you know to be careful."

The musician almost glared at the girl in red leather pants and a matching motorcycle jacket. "Why? Because I'm a bad influence?"

Aria hesitated before opening her mouth once again. "That's not what I'm saying," she tried to chuckle, doing her best to lighten up the mood.

Emily ran her fingers through her hair. "Obviously from what you're doing right now, I can tell that Spencer didn't tell you everything that happened this afternoon so I'm not going to spill anything because it would clearly make her uncomfortable. But what I can tell you is that this is none of your business."

"My friends are my business."

The girl with the piercing in her brow gave a smile, a laugh escaping her lips. "Well obviously your friend isn't as comfortable with you as you thought. If she doesn't want to talk about it then she doesn't want to talk about it, and coming all the way over here to Philly to talk to me is a little ridiculous." She leaned forward, her chocolate eyes darkening on Aria's surprised features. "No offense, but stay out of my relationship."

Aria tried not to shift under the older girl's gaze.

"And for your information, I actually do like her. I don't fuck one and go onto the next, so if you could take your assumptions somewhere else, that would be great," the twenty-one year old smiled sarcastically.

Slowly, the younger of the two shook her head. "I'm sorry for coming here, I shouldn't have."

Emily took her guitar back in her hand and looked away from the teen with the coffee. "Goodbye Aria." She waited until the younger girl had walked away before she glanced after her, her face falling when she found herself thinking about the words that the nineteen year old had spoken to her.

Looking down to her phone at her side, Spencer's eyes lit up when she saw her new friend's name popping up on her screen. She ran out of her friend's bedroom as quickly as she could and locked herself in the bathroom, tapping on the accept button so she could talk to the mysterious girl. "Hey," she laughed. "I thought I was supposed to call you later."

"Spencer?"

Spencer immediately frowned, the phone almost slipping from her hand. "You've never called me that before." Why wasn't she using her nickname?

The brunette on the other end of the line held in her sigh as she ran her fingers over her forehead. "I really need to talk to you," she sighed. "I've been thinking, and you're just getting started with school and everything. It's really hard to take on whatever kind of relationship we were going to have with all your classes on your plate." Emily stared longingly at the clock when she heard the silence on the other end of the line, and her voice softened. "I'm sorry."

"What are you saying?" the nineteen year old questioned.

Emily's lips curled inward as she shook her head. "I'll just see you around sometime, ok?"

Hearing the click on the other end of the line, the genius girl stared down to the phone in her hand when she took it from her ear. Had she done something without realizing it? Upset the older girl in some way?

Whatever it was, she was going to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Aria flicked her friend's hair out of her face that fell before her eyes when her chin fell into her open hand. "You're really ruining the mood, I hope you know."

The older girl didn't even try to roll her eyes, too tired and sad to even try and make conversation.

"It's been over a week, Spencer," the swimmer in the room frowned. "You barely knew her."

"I knew her enough."

Aria clenched her fists in her lap, knowing that is was almost one hundred percent her fault that her best friend was down in the dumps. Seeing the look that had been pasted on the genius' face for the past seven days made her feel guilty on multiple level.

Spencer huffed, tightening her ponytail so she felt the pain near the crown of her head. "I'm fine."

Hannah's brow rose. "You didn't even drink your coffee," she sighed, knowing just like her other friends that Spencer had the biggest coffee addiction of them all. "Stop lying, we know you're not feeling fine."

The Hastings girl put on a pout. "I miss her."

Aria bit her lip.

Reaching across the table, Hannah flicked a crumb off of her friend's chin. "Scarfing down a scone and pouting isn't gonna help you."

"What am I supposed to do?" the brunette practically growled, taking her hand from underneath her chin. "She won't answer my calls, she won't text me back and when I saw her the other day, I almost barfed. I miss her."

Hannah let her head tilt to the side. "You barely knew her."

Spencer let out a breath, running her hands down her face. "You just don't get it." Looking up from her group of friends, she tried to find something in the coffee house to get her mind off of the girl who had been clouding her thoughts for the past few days.

And of course, she standing right by the counter. "Oh my gosh."

The other three girls turned to look in the same direction as their genius friend, Aria's cheeks blushing a bright red when she saw the tattooed girl ordering her usual from the barista on the other side of the store.

Spencer felt her heart start pounding in her chest at the sight of the beautiful girl, a tight black dress and biker jacket covering her body and her dark curly hair up in a ponytail, showing off a new tattoo on the back of her neck. She looked stunning.

Before she knew what she was doing, ignoring the calls of her friends, the Hastings girl was making her way over to the counter, fixing her hair as best she could before she opened her mouth. "New ink, huh?"

Emily turned around, her dark eyes widening at the younger girl standing before her. "Hey," she breathed, trying her best to smile.

"You can't go a week without getting a new tattoo?"

The twenty-one year old's face broke out into a grin at the statement, her head falling forward as she let out a laugh. "I guess not."

Spencer smiled, shoving her hands into her back pocket. "So how have you been?" she asked.

"I'm ok," she nodded, taking the coffee from the barista and handing him her money. "I actually have to go, I have a gig over in Philly and the owner of the bar is giving me a huge pay so I can't be late."

"Yeah," Spencer nodded. "I hope you do really well."

Emily's face brightened. "Thanks."

Before the older girl walked out into the cold afternoon, Spencer quickly followed her to the door. "So your new tattoo, what does it mean?"

The twenty-one year old turned, her eyes locking with those of the genius girl before her. "It's a 'v' for virgin," she nodded, getting out of there as quickly as she could.

Spencer's eyes widened as the news hit her, and she barely made her way back to the table before she fell into her seat.

"She got a tattoo about you?"

"Yeah," the nineteen year old breathed.

Aria sighed, running her fingers through her newly highlighted hair before turning in her seat. "Ok Spence, I have to talk to you."


	8. Chapter 8

Slamming her door and shoving the keys into her car's ignition, the nineteen year old never turned to look at the girls calling her back to the coffee shop as she drove away from the curb.

Spencer was furious. Her best friend, or the person she had considered her best friend, was the one who made Emily stop talking to her and was the reason she had been in a bad move the entire week. Who did something like that? Didn't she want her to be happy?

Her brown eyes glared out her windshield as she made her way to the only bar in all of Rosewood, just on the edge of Philly. She needed to get to Emily and make sure she knew that she was open to a relationship, the older girl already having an attachment so strong to her that she got a tattoo to commemorate the memory of her.

She parked, practically jumping out of her car and making her way inside the overcrowded bar.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Spencer smiled to the bouncer, showing him her fake ID and thanking him when he let her sit down at the bar counter.

The bartender smiled. "Hey, what can I get you?"

"Just a beer, please." Waiting patiently until the bottle was placed in front of her, Spencer folded her arms on the wood counter. "So who's the singer tonight?"

The blond bartender gave a shrug of his shoulders as he placed a lemon slice in the top of her beer. "Some girl named Emily Prentiss, she's super hot. And she's played at a few pubs in Philly and they really like her."

Spencer nodded her thank you before taking a sip of her beer. "When is she supposed to start?"

"About a half hour."

The nineteen year old gulped before making her way toward the stage, her body moving out of the way of a few dancing couples as her eyes seeked out the brunette who had essentially ruined her for anyone else.

She was nervous, and seeing the twenty-one year old in question bending over to get her guitar's chord into the amplifier made it even harder to walk those few extra feet toward her. "Hey you."

Emily looked up, wiping her hands on her dress when she saw the younger girl standing in the darkened room. "Hey," she smiled nervously. "You found me, huh?"

Spencer's lips curled inward as she shrugged. "Wasn't really that hard?"

"Look," the older girl sighed, glancing down to the dirtied floor as her head shook. "Spencer, I really don't think 'us' is a good id-"

"Aria told me what she said," Spencer cut in, her eyes desperately trying to catch those of the twenty-one year old, "and what she did wasn't fair. She had no right interfering and everything she said isn't what I was thinking. I want to be with you."

Emily frowned. "Why?"

The brown eyed girl let out a huff, setting her beer down on the stage she stood by. "You're funny and impressive, and completely hot." She smiled when the older girl let out a laugh. "And I know you like me because of that new tattoo you have."

The twenty-one year old stayed silent, her timid smile directed at the college freshman.

"Please just give me a chance, ok? If in a month or so you realize that you don't want to be with me then that's fine, but I know you want to give this a try. Please just give me a little while to convince you." She tried to catch her breath as Emily seemed to step closer to her. "I really like you."

Emily reached up and played with the nineteen year old's ponytail, her other hand cupping her hip. "I really like you too."

Spencer's smile was wide as the older girl took her into a kiss, and her hands quickly clasped around the tattooed girl's slender neck as she kissed her back.

Pulling away, Emily laughed. "So do you wanna watch me play and then we'll go for something to eat?"

"Yeah," she grinned, letting the musician kiss her again. "I could eat."


	9. Chapter 9

Stealing the crust from her girlfriend's mouth, Spencer grinned as she shoved it into hers. "Good," she nodded, laughing when the older girl slapped at her shoulder.

"What a thief," the tattooed girl laughed, her eyes sparkling at the delight she saw in her girlfriend's eyes.

"What?" the younger brunette asked. "You were done with it."

Emily laughed at the false justification that the genius girl was giving her. "How was I done with it? It was in my mouth."

"Not anymore."

Grinning at the smug look on Spencer's face, Emily took her face between her hand and brought her into a kiss. "You taste like pizza sauce," she giggled.

Spencer beamed. "You too."

Emily played with a light strand of the nineteen year old's hair before setting it behind her ear. "So how are you and Aria? Everything ok?" It had been three weeks after getting together and Emily hadn't heard anything from the genius about her friend.

"We're fine," she shrugged. "Going to get coffee later."

The musician's face lit up, her arms wrapping around the younger girl's shoulder. "Good," she smiled, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. "I'm happy for you."

Spencer looked to the ivory arm wrapped around her front and fingered at the ink there. "Are you ever gonna tell me what your tattoo means?"

Emily gave her girlfriend a playful glare, reaching just slightly to press a kiss against her smooth cheek. "You're nosy, aren't you?" she taunted, nipping at the younger girl's earlobe.

"It's important to you, and you're important to me. I just want to understand why it means so much to you."

Emily let her forehead rest against Spencer's shoulder and squeezed her arms around the nineteen year old just a little tighter.

Spencer turned her head and pecked at the older girl's lips."

"It's about Jen," the brunette finally let out, staring down at the bird she had tattooed on her alabaster skin. "It has to do with something that happened to both of us and it means a lot to me, so I felt like it was necessary to get it permanently inscribed on me." Emily pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's temple. "Happy now?" she snickered.

Spencer vigorously nodded her head, smiling wide at the older girl as she took her into a kiss. "Very."

"So now that I've finally told you, are you going to play the piano for me?"

The nineteen year old blushed. They had had dinner with her parents a few nights before and they had bragged about her many talents, and once Emily heard that her new girlfriend could play the piano, she hadn't quit bugging her about it. "Maybe."

Emily's jaw dropped. "What do I have to do, beg?"

"Can you?" The genius girl's eyes were wide with delight.

The tattooed girl quickly let go of her girlfriend and pushed lightly at her shoulder, laughing loudly when Spencer broke into a fit of giggles. "You think you're funny."

"Oh I do," Spencer nodded, her face completely serious.

Emily's eyes darkened. "You wanna try me?"

The nineteen year old took her girlfriend into her arms and wrapped them around her waist. "I'd like to try things on you," she corrected, grinning against Emily's pink lips.

"Oh you do, do you?" the brunette whispered, nudging her nose against Spencer's.

"Yeah."

Emily ran her fingers through the younger girl's hair. "Well you're gonna have to wait on that," the tattooed girl laughed, letting her girlfriend slump into her as her disappointment started to show. "Now come on, you're going to play for me," she giggled as she dragged the pouting genius out of the shop.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily had finally opened up to the nineteen year old, telling her why she had gotten the tattoo on her arm, the one that had to do with the blond bombshell Jennifer that had once been her girlfriend.

She was the one Emily had lost her virginity to, the blue eyed blond girl lying her down on the bed in the musician's dark bedroom and having her way with her with the song _Blackbird_ playing in the background.

Leaning back into the older girl's arms, Spencer dragged her arms against the soft skin of Emily's arms. "She means a lot to you."

Emily nodded against the nineteen year old's neck. "She does," the pierced girl murmured. "She broke my heart when she broke up with me soon after that and then started a new relationship, so I got back at her and hooked up with some guy. Then we got back together and ended things mutually a few months later."

The genius girl bit her lip as she felt herself stiffen slightly. "So if we broke up, would you go back to her?" They seemed too close to break up for good, Emily always seeming to go back to her.

Maybe Spencer was in the way.

Wrapping her arms tighter around the younger girl, Emily pressed her lips against her girlfriend's ear. "I don't think that's fair," she shrugged, continuing to stare at the instrument they sat in front of.

Spencer's head tilted to the side and let the brunette behind her press a kiss to her exposed neck. "Why not?"

"Because we won't be breaking up."

The brown eyed girl grinned at the finality in her girlfriend's voice, and she let her hands finally go back to the keys of the piano. "You sound pretty confident."

Emily's eyes went wide. "Of course I am," she laughed heartily, her ears perking up when her girlfriend began to play a new song on the baby grand before them, the instrument being shipped to the Hastings household where they were spending their weekend. "And you know what else I'm confident about?"

Spencer pursed her lips as she played the last notes of one of her favorite songs. "What's that?"

"There's a very comfy bed right upstairs that has our name on it," she whispered huskily, grinning gleefully against Spencer's neck when her fingers immediately halted on the piano keys. "You wanna go up to bed?"

Spencer couldn't drag her girlfriend up the stairs fast enough.


End file.
